Martin P. Robinson
(March 9, 1954) Muppeteer Credits *''Sesame Street '' Abigail Snuffleupagus, Alligator (Episode 4201), The Big Bad Wolf (1984 - 2006), Buster the Horse,Captain Donald Cragen Muppet, Carl Mericana, Clancy("Hill Street Twos"), Dicky Tick, Dinger, "Dinner Theatre" father, Dirk, Donald Grump, Dr. No, Enzo, Farmer McGregory, Firefighter Jackson, Fluffy, Forgetful Jones' father, Frank Lloyd Left, Frazzle (Episode 3156), Gyro Spiniapolis, H-Man, Hans the Duckling, Henny Drummschtick, Herbert Hare, Herry's Father, Honkers,Irvine, Jack, Jane Snuffleupagus, Joe Hundred Guy's Butler, The Karate Squid, Kermit the Forg ("Monsters of Venice"), King Oliver, "Let's Go Driving" father, The Log Bird, Luke Warm, the Martians, Mommy Snuffleupagus, Monty, Mr. Browning, Mr. Bull, Mr. Policeman Fishy, Mr. Snuffleupagus (1981 - present),Mrs. Grouch, Murray Matisse, Murray Monster ("Sound of the Letter L"), Newt the Nightwatchman, Next Generation Captain, Old Lady from "Katie and the King", Old MacDonald, Penguin ("Antarctica!"), Peter Piper, Phil,Pizzeria Chef, Prince Charming (1996), Proud, "Readers of the Open Range" Pumpkin cowboy, Pumpkin singing dentist, "Once Is Not Enough" father, Robin (Theater in the Park), Romeo Scuggs, Ronald Grump (Episode 2399),The Royal Apple Tree, The Royal Paper Maker, Scram-I-Am, Shelley the Turtle, Sir Rodney, Slimey, Smelly, Snail,Snuffertiti, Sullivan, The Sun (from "I Feel So Happy"),Telly Monster (1984 - present), Tito, Tony, The Tortoise(1987), Vincent Twice, Walter Cranky, Warren Blechstein (Episode 4127), William, various Anything Muppets, fish and others *''The Muppets Take Manhattan: Bear'' *''Little Muppet Monsters: *Follow That Bird: Telly, Snuffy, Board of Birds'' *''Getting Ready to Read'' *''Learning About Letters'' *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' *''Sing-Along, Dance-Along, Do-Along'' *''Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting'' *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''Dog City'' *''Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years'' *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late!'' *''A New Baby in My House'' *''Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Street Forever!'' *[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Muppet_Treasure_Island_(Muppet_Sing_Alongs) Muppet Treasure Island Sing Along] *[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Lead_Away! Lead Away!] *"Don't Forget to Watch the Movie": *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss:'' * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade '' for the following: *Telly, (1994-present) *Elmo Saves Christmas'' *''Elmocize'' *''Fiesta!'' *''Telling the Truth'' *''Quiet Time'' *''Elmo Says BOO!'' *''Elmopalooza'' *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' *''CinderElmo'' *Let's Make Music *''Peter and the Wolf: *Elmo's World: Wild Wild West! *We Are Family: Telly, Snuffy'' *''Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic'' *''Happy, Healthy, Ready for School:'' *''A Magical Halloween Adventure'' *''Talk, Listen, Connect: Deployments'' *''Panwapa'' *''Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' *''Abby in Wonderland'' *A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa *''Late Night with Jimmy Fallon'' - December 23, 2009 *Late Night with Jimmy Fallon "The Weight" *''The Cookie Thief'', Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2014 sesame street part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2013 sesame street part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2009 sesame street part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2010 sesame street part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2011 sesame street part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2012 sesame street part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 4054 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3870 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3870 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2003 sesame street part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 4066 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 8.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Don't Forget to Watch the Movie part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos Another Good Morning Here on Sesame Street on Good Morning America. part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Take Manhattan part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 9.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppet Family Christmas part 7.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes 1987 Television Academy Hall of Fame part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos sesame street Elmo's Christmas Countdown part 15.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos sesame street Elmo's Christmas Countdown part 16.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes sesame street Elmo's Christmas Countdown part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes sesame street Elmo's Christmas Countdown part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppets Christmas Letters to Santa part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppets Christmas Letters to Santa part 16.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppets Christmas Letters to Santa part 9.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes A Muppets Christmas Letters to Santa part 14.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Muppet Treasure Island Sing Along part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Late Night with Jimmy Fallon December 23, 2009,.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 7.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Gospel Alphabet.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Doo Wop Hop.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Do De Rubber Duck.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3786 part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3852 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3656 part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3656 part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3656 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3787 part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3787 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Honk Around the Clock.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Monsters in daycare.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street c is for cookie remake.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3788 part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3851 part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3851 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3795 part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3795 part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3795 part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3795 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3795 part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3796 part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3796 part 2.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3796 part 4.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3797 part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3798 part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3798 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3810 part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3810 part 3.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3810 part 7.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3810 part 8.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3810 part 9.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3646 part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3646 part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3646 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes sesame street Episode 4522 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes sesame street The Street We Live On part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3775 part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3084 part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3918 part 6.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3918 part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 3918 part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 4401 part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 4401 part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 4161 part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Episode 4414 part 1.png Category:Muppeteers